Broken Hearts
by Nat.Smith
Summary: Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) and Natalie Smith (a SHIELD agent) are in love, but both of them don't want to show it. They fight together, they experience things and feelings that no one else would ever do... and when the time comes, that they will be together... Then something will ruin their happiness...
1. Day 1

Day 1 (I don't even remember what day it is)

I am in the hospital. Fury said the previous day was very painful for me. I don't remember what happened. I just see someone very popular standing out of the room I'm in. Who is he... Who is he... Oh, yes! Of course! He's Tony Stark! But... What is he even doing here...?

Knock. Knock.  
This sound **really** scared me. I opened my eyes waiting for someone to come in. Then, I saw him, with his black leather jacket and the blue jeans, looking at me concerned. He couldn't even talk normally, his voice was... SO bad that I can't even describe its situation.  
"_Are you okay, Agent Smith...?_" I looked at him with curiosity. I'm in the hospital, I'm probably not okay.  
"_Yes, Mr. Stark. My back hurts a lot but I'm still fine._"  
He sat on the chair next to my bed, looking me with... Was that pity?! I don't know. I'm still wondering.  
"_What happened, Mr. Stark? Why are you so shocked...?_"  
I made him be even more shocked than he already was.  
"_You don't remember?! You... you..._" I grabbed his hand, as if I have arrested someone, and I guess that made him be afraid. **REALLY** afraid.  
"_What happened? Tell me_", I said. He replied, angry: "_Okay, I'll tell you if you... __**LEAVE ME ALONE**__!_"  
He broke free before I loose my grip. He was about to go away, but, hopefully, he changed his mind.  
"_Fury whipped you because you put off an agent's helmet during training. He got shot and... You were the squad leader, you had to be punished. I stopped him... but it was already late._"  
I kind of stopped breathing. Fury...? **FURY**? He raised me, he was supposed to be my father... He... _**WHAT?!**_ The only thing I managed to whisper (**ONLY** to whisper) was just a few words.  
"_How many hits...?_"  
He didn't answer quickly. He was thinking if answering would be an appropriate action. Finally, he decided that I had to know.  
"_34 hits. You were sentenced to 20-minute whipping, you survived the 18 minutes._" He couldn't stand talking to me any more, so he left. The only thing I did was to look at my back in the mirror and then to scream, making him change direction in the hall.

"_**NATALIE?!**_"  
Tony started running towards my room and came in like a maniac. He saw me and hugged me tightly, being careful for not to touch the scars from the whipping. I blushed, realizing that the most famous person held me in his hands. I felt really weird. Was that _love_...? I closed my eyes and hugged back.  
"_I thought you were dead when I stopped him... I was so worried about you..._", he whispered. I was really confused. He doesn't even know me, why was he worried? I stopped hugging him to show him I felt uncomfortable.  
"_And what made you care?_", I asked.  
"_You did_", he answered.  
His answer really surprised me. Tony Stark... _loves_ me?! He... No, that wasn't possible. I would never let him put me in his one-night-stand list. I sat in the chair next to the window and the warm breeze blew my face. I felt a little better, I think...  
"_I can't understand wh-... __**ARGH! MY BACK!**_" There was blood on my pajamas; probably a scar was bleeding.  
"_Natalie, lie on the bed, I'll try to stop the bleeding_", he said calmly. He took a few medicines, a blanket and some water and put up the top of my pajamas to clean the wound.  
"_This is why you screamed when I left, right?_", he asked me. I nodded, grinning every time he touched me with the blanket.  
"_It was a miracle that you survived. 34 hits... Others fall unconscious in the 7th o-..._"  
"_I'm not like everybody else_", I said nervously, without letting him finish his sentence. He looked at me in a sad way and continued cleaning the wound. I was trying to find something to ask him and I decided that his suits would be a perfect topic to discuss, knowing that he's proud of them.  
"_How's the new arc reactor?_", I asked.  
"_Oh, it's working pretty well so far_", he replied, relieved of this change. "_And it's not poisoning me. Which is great... for the well-being of this world._"  
I smirked and thought: '_Wow, the Merchant of Death suddenly became a philanthropist!_'. But, thankfully, I replied: "_Of course, Iron Man is very important for the world peace. Congratulations for making this happen._" He smiled.  
"_Thanks, agent. Oh, about time! I stopped the bleeding. Just... Stay like that for a while, please._"  
I didn't answer. I needed some sleep, but I didn't want to tell him to go. Fortunately, another agent knocked the door and told him to go to the deck. So... I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

_'Flames... flames everywhere... feel your body getting burnt... people scream... and what do you do? Just closing your eyes... feeling the pain... ignoring the pain... your favorite person is there... dying... crying... bleeding... Survive... Survive Tony... let me die and take my soul... Don't close your eyes... no...'_

_**NOOO!**_

I woke up shaking of terror. This nightmare was so irrelevant to the previous ones. What is Tony Stark doing in my mind? _'Stop thinking about him, Nat, the only thing he wants to do is to have fun. Just forget him_', I thought, but that was really hard for me, to be honest. I gasped and looked out of the window, hoping to see him, but, as I expected, he wasn't there. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the number, trying to get whose number that was, and answered.

"_Hello, this is Agent Sm-..._"

_"OH, hello Natalie, I'm glad to hear you. How are you today_?"

I was really surprised. Tony Stark called me. But... how did he even find my number or something?! I hope Fury is out of all this...

"_Hi Stark, I'm fine. How are you? I hope you're not as shocked as yesterday._" Did all of this happen yesterday? I felt like sleeping for ages.

He laughed a little. "_I'm fine, thanks for asking. You shouldn't be worried about me. I'll be okay._"

"_I hope so._" Wait, did I just say that...?!

"_Don't hope, be sure. I'm Tony Stark. I make things work._"

"_Yes, things. Not situations._"

He didn't reply quickly. He probably knew I was right, and that his life after the suits was getting worse and more dangerous.

"_Yeah, maybe..._", he said, a bit sadly. I was getting sad of saying that, knowing I hurt him. I looked down, thinking how things could have happened when he stopped Fury by whipping me and...

"_I'm sorry. For whatever I've said. I didn't want to hurt you..._"

"_It's okay...", _he replied, almost whispering; something that made me feel even worse.

"_...Tony...?_", I said, and I was about to weep. My feelings were so mixed...!

"_Yes, dear?_"...I blushed. Dear? _Dear?!_

"_Can you come here? I need some company... I guess..._"

I felt his smile. "_Yes, of course. I'll be right there._", he said, and closed the phone. I can't describe how I felt when he said that. This mixed joy, this happiness, all these good feelings together... And I weeped! I couldn't understand what was going on in there...!

(I'll post the 2nd part tomorrow, it's too late here. Thanks for reading :D)


End file.
